Fascinacion
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: La Luna será el escenario de un extraordinario suceso.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _Sailor Moon_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _Naoko Takeuchi_.

**Nota: **Esta historia se lleva acabo en La Luna (Barrios bajos), y en el siglo XXI (Época actual). Universo alterno. Clasificación M - No contiene Lemon.

**__****C**

**F**ascinación

por

**C**orazón de Diamante

_**C**_

**I ****El nacimiento de una Diosa**

–¡Neherenia, acércame aquel paño.

Las manos de la joven aprendiz temblaban, quería mover sus piernas para acatar la orden, sin embarco estas no le respondían. El olor a podredumbre mezclado con el de la sangre, le causo náuseas.

–¡Maldita sea, como esperas convertirte en una comadrona, sino puedes siquiera sobrellevar este tipo de situaciones!

–¡Abuela Zirconia, perdóneme...! –la joven estaba al borde de las lagrimas, la escena le parecía tan grotesca que salió lo mas rápido posible de aquel humilde cuartucho. Sin importarle la paliza que le esperaba.

–Esa nieta mía es una inútil, no sabe valorar este oficio.

Zirconia era una mujer de edad avanzada, pero su mente aún era ágil igual que sus manos. Tomo el paño de la mesa de madera que se encontraba a un lado del catre y con este cubrió el cuerpecito inerte del recién nacido. Lo observo cuidadosamente y después miro el cadáver de la madre. Tenía que tomar una decisión, dejar vivir a la criatura o matarla. Su cavilaciones se inclinaban por la muerte: un acto de piedad y a la vez una solución práctica. El llanto del bebe la convenció.

–Te convertirás en otro huérfano tratando de sobrevivir en la calles, llorando por hambre y frío. Además siendo mujer te veras presa de los pedófilos y proxenetas, hasta finalmente convertirte en una prostituta más... Entonces por qué te salve, hubiese sido más fácil haberte dejado morir en el vientre de tú madre muerta.

Los finos cabellitos rubios, su rostro y su cuerpecito aún estaban cubiertos por los restos de sangre. Se percato de una peculiar mancchita dorada que se encontraba sobre la frente de la pequeña la cual llamo su atención; trozo un retazo de la sabana roída y la mojo con agua que se encontraba en un cuenco. La sangre se fue impregnando en la tela y su rostro quedo limpio. Zirconia casí cae de rodillas ante su descubrimiento, y no era para menos. Esa luna creciente solo significaba una cosa:

–¡Usted es la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene! –se tuvo que sentar a un lado del cadáver. La mujer de un carácter tan fuerte como el de una roca en medio del mar, en aquel momento se había avejentado. Y el peso de la vejez cayo pesadamente sobre sus hombros. no creyó vivir y ser parte de aquel extraordinario suceso: El nacimiento de una diosa.

**C**

–Sabes el castigo que te espera, sí esto se trata de un fraude. No eres la primera que dice haber concebido a la Diosa Selene y de querer disfrutar de los privilegios que esto conlleva –los ojos del guardia se veían amenazadores detrás de la rendija.

Neherenia estaba asustada, claro que sabia de los terribles castigos que imponían los sacerdotes del templo. Pero no se inmuto y en su mirada se reflejaba la certeza de lo que había dicho. Su abuela Zirconia no había sido la abuela más cariñosa del mundo con su nieta. Pero Neherenia sabia que ella no le deseaba ningún mal y le estaba dando la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y sí su abuela decía que esa pequeña era la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene, es porque lo era, solo tenía que convencerlos de que ella era la madre de la Diosa.

El guardia accedió a abrir el imponente portón del caustruo, viendo con desconfianza hacia el pequeño bulto que Neherenia llevaba sobre su regazo. La joven subió el ultimo escalón y volteo la mirada para ver a su abuela quien se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la escalinata de piedra. Ella sabían que esa sería la última vez que se verían; ya sea sí triunfaba o fracasaba.

–Gracias, por todo abuela Zirconia... –sus labios se movieron sin emitir ningún sonido, la vieja partera entendió el mensaje, asintió y se perdió entre la gran multitud de gente que se encontraba alrededor del Templo de la Diosa Selene.

Una sacerdotisa la recibió y la guio a un cuarto no muy lejos de la entrada, y eso ya era todo un honor, más cuando el sacerdote mayor dejo todas sus ocupaciones para atenderla.

–¿Quien es usted? –el sumo sacerdote tomo asiento enfrente de ella. La joven sacerdotisa le hizo una seña a Neherenia, para que tomara asiento en una de las bancas.

–Me llamo Neherenia soy nieta de la partera de la provincia del este y tengo 16 años.

El sacerdote la veía con una expresión benevolente, pero en su voz se apreciaba que sí ella pretendía pasar a una simple mortal como una diosa, no tendría piedad en imponerle el más severo castigo, las dos: la madre e hija tendrían una muerte terrible. Neherenia bajo la mirada y sujetaba fuertemente a su supuesta hija con la esperanza de no dejarse vencer ante el temor y salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

–¿Qué es lo que te hace suponer que tú eres la madre de una Diosa, y que esta sea la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene?

Neherenia aparto la vieja tela que cubría el rostro de la bebe. La joven sacerdotisa se sorprendió al ver la dorada luna menguante sobre el rostro de la pequeña; quien dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo lo que le rodeaba. El sumo Sacerdote, ni se inmuto.

–¿¡Esa es tu prueba!?

–Se que lo que voy a decirle, puede costarme la vida y la de este pequeño ser –alzo un poco la voz– fue mi abuela quien me aseguro que este signo es la prueba de que mi hija es la reencarnación de la Diosa Selene. Me costo trabajo creerlo, ya que no me siento digna de tal honor, aún no entiendo como una campesina analfabeta como yo, se pueda nombrar siquiera madre de la Diosa Selene. Pero creo en la palabra de mi abuela, ella es una mujer muy devota a la Diosa Selene y atendió mi parto. Creí que moriría ya que hubo complicaciones, pero nos salvo la habilidad de mi abuela. Permanecí inconsciente por varias semanas y mi recuperación fue lenta, por eso es que la traigo a diez meses de su nacimiento. Esta tardanza también se debió a que mi abuela y yo tuvimos que recorrer un largo camino de nuestro humilde provincia hasta la gran ciudad, y siendo tan humildes nos fue difícil reunir los recursos, para atravesar el gran desierto –la joven sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar, cómo le haría su abuela para regresar a su provincia.

–¿Cuáles fueron las condiciones en que fue concebida?

–No quisiera abrumarlo con la triste historia de mi vida, pero como también tiene que ver con reencarnación de la Diosa Selene, se lo diré.

La joven trago saliva, para comenzar a narrar la penosa travesía que la verdadera madre de la Diosa le conto a su abuela.

–Era muy joven e inocente como para entender que la belleza de una mujer, puede hacer que los hombres cometan las más bajas acciones. Mi madre me había mandado a traer agua del río. Tome el cántaro y camine por el sendero, hasta que un hombre no me permitió pasar. Algo en sus ojos me asusto, trate de correr sin importarme dejar caer el cántaro. Cuando estaba apunto de internarme al bosque, varios hombres salieron de detrás de los arboles. Uno me sujeto fuertemente por la cintura y... –lloro desconsoladamente, sus lagrimas se debían a la tristeza provocada como cuando escucho la historia de labios de la joven, unos pocos años mayor que ella y por segunda vez su corazón sintió pena al narrar aquel inaudito crimen en contra de una mujer– trate de defenderme, pero me golpearon brutalmente, y aquellos hombres quienes pertenecían a una banda de criminales se turnaron para hacer de mi lo que quisieron. Me dejaron abandonada y mal herida. Como pude camine en dirección al río, era tanto mi pesar que decidir acabar con mi vida. Faltaba tan poco para que el agua cubriera mi cabeza cuando me percate que la luna se reflejaba sobre el río como sí este fuera un espejo y yo me encontraba en medio de este. Recordé la gracia de la Diosa Selene y me vino a la mente la primera vez que estuve a las afueras de este mismo templo siendo una niña. Llore desconsoladamente y parecía que el reflejo de la Luna absorbía mis lagrimas.

–Un Dios o Diosa es un intermediario, que brindan ayuda y consuelo a quien lo pida. El sufrimiento es la ofrenda que nosotros les brindamos y ellos abnegadamente aceptan.

–Sus palabras son tan sabias, y en mi ignorancia así lo entendí en esa ocasión. Regrese a mi casa y le conté a mis padres, pero ellos no me ofrecieron ningún consuelo y me trataron como si yo fuese el ser más repúgnate, tuve que huir de mi casa ya que sería castigada según ellos por la deshonra que caería en nuestra familia. Fui en busca de mi abuela para pedirle ayuda y ella fue la única que me tendió la mano. Pasaron unos pocos meses y fui presa de malestares que mi abuela sabia muy bien a que se debían.

El sumo sacerdote vio a la pequeña con cautela acaricio su frente. Llamo a la sacerdotisa quien tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos y al escucharse el tintineo de varias campanitas se abrió una puerta secreta; salieron de la habitación y la puerta se volvió a camuflar como sí fuera una pared.

–Neherenia usted es la primera que a logrado mi permiso para entrevistarse con los integrantes del claustro, pero debe estar consiente de que esto solo es el inicio y que sí algunos de lo sacerdotes tienen la leve sospecha de que se trata de un fraude, su blasfemia será condenada con una larga tortura y finalmente con la muerte.

–Lo entiendo.

Neherenia bajo la cabeza y el Sumo Sacerdote salió de la habitación. Después de una hora a la llevaron a un gran salón, donde se encontraban sentados un centenar de sacerdotes. Todos permanecían inmóviles, parecían estatuas, pero cada uno tomaba la palabra, para hacerle cuestionamientos. Algunas preguntas resultaban sumamente incomodas aun así la joven tenía respuesta a todas ellas, ya que su abuela la había aleccionado sobre todo aquello que le pudiesen preguntar. Permaneció de pie durante varias horas, el cansancio la estaba venciendo. Debido a que el gran salón carecía de ventanales le resultaba difícil saber sí ya se había puesto el sol o estaba por salir la aurora.

–¿Cuál es el motivo que la orillo a traer al Templo a la reencarnación de la Diosa Selena?

El último sacerdote había hablado, por ende sería la última pregunta que tendría que responder. Neherenia se tomo su tiempo, para contestar. Pasaron unos segundos y se arrodillo en dirección a la estatua de la Diosa Selene, entrelazo sus manos y cerro sus parpados.

–En este momento me viene a la mente la expresión de mi abuela; en especial sus lágrimas, cuando me entrego a mi hija. Fue la primera vez que la vi llorar. Y entonces me dijo: _Has sido bendecía, pero esa bendición debe darse a conocer a todos sus devotos. _

Finalmente el Sumo Sacerdote entro seguido de un sequito de sacerdotisas de todas edades. Se acerco al canal principal donde transcurría el agua sagrada de la gran fuente adornada con la estatua de la Diosa Selene, quien en su pétrea mano sostenía un opaco cristal. La sacerdotisa de mayor edad sostenía entre sus brazos a la ¨pequeña Diosa¨; el Sumo Sacerdote le entrego una daga a la más joven de las sacerdotisas, quien siendo tan solo una niña ya contaba con aquel titulo. Su pequeña mano, sostuvo con firmeza aquel instrumento sagrado y lo dirigió a la nívea frente, he hizo un certero corte a mitad de la Luna. La sangre emanaba, pero la bebe seguía durmiendo, no emitió ninguna queja. La pequeña sacerdotisa le entrego la daga al Sumo sacerdote y la sacerdotisa de mayor edad la sumergió delicadamente debajo del agua del canal. La sangre se disolvió con el agua, el silencio parecía aturdir a Neherenia. Nada extraordinario paso. El Sumo Sacerdote vio en dirección a la supuesta madre.

–Usted a condenado a muerte a su hija, como le dije su blasfemia no será tolerada.

Neherenia no se movió de su lugar, sus manos seguían entrecruzadas y las abundantes lagrimas cayeron sobre estas.

¨Abuela he fracasado, no me queda más que encomendar mi alma a la Diosa Selene.¨ –pensó.

La pequeña abrió los ojos, los siete canales brillaron hasta que el brillo dorado desemboco en el cristal. Todos los presentes se hincaron, no hubo ninguno que no se sintiera conmovido ante tal suceso. La prueba final había sido superada, no cabía duda que la benevolencia de la Diosa Selene se cerniría sobre sus devotos. La Luna había sido bendecida con el nacimiento y reencarnación de su Diosa.

**II La huida de un perro**

**–**¡Ten más cuidado! **–**le dijo al niño con el que había chocado**, **al percibir un aroma desagradable se tapo la nariz.

Las dos mujeres lo vieron con desagrado, y se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas y cubiertas con lodo.

–Ese mugroso mocoso ensucio mi blusa... –trato de quitar la mancha de tiera con la mano.

–Olvídalo –vio de reojo al niño– mejor cuéntame que milagro le pediste a la Diosa Selene cuando fuiste a su templo.

–No pienso decírtelo, pero estoy segura de que me lo concederá.

–Quien creería que aquella niña es una Diosa. Mi madre le esta sumamente agradecía ya que salvo a mi hermano quien estaba desahuciado.

–Con lo que me dices estoy segura de que concederá mi petición, futura cuñada.

El niño que estaba a medio metro de ellas, volteo a verlas, cuando una mano lo sujeto fuertemente por el hombro y entre empujones lo obligo a caminar. El chico reacciono y corrió (descalzo) junto con aquel hombre. Veinte minutos después se detuvieron en la entrada de una casucha.

–Idiota siempre es lo mismo contigo, si no escapas lo más rápido del lugar, tus victimas se darán cuenta de que los has robado.

Abrió la rustica puerta de madera, cuando el niño entro, el hombre le dio una patada y este callo pesadamente sobre el suelo de tierra.

–¿Entrégame el botín? –extendió la mano.

El niño metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le entrego tres carteras. El hombre se las arrebato. Al revisar el contenido de la primera y no encontrar dinero, con su zapato aplasto la mano derecha del niño, él no emitió ningún sonido, pero en su rostro se podía observar una mueca de dolor. El hombre tiro la cartera y reviso la segunda, con solo verla pudo adivinar que contenía una gran cantidad de dinero y disminuyo la fuerza de su pie. No se equivocaba, sus ojos brillaron y guardo el dinero una la bolsa de su vieja chamarra. La tercera cartera contenía unos cuantos billetes y tarjetas de crédito. No era mucho, pero se veía recompensado por el contenido de la segunda.

–Buen trabajo.

El niño se incorporo y siguió al hombre en dirección al patio trasero, el cual se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. Al fondo se encontraban unos tablones, el hombre se hinco, para tomar la cadena que se encontraba sobre el pasto crecido.

–Acércate –el niño se bajo el cuello de tortuga de su suéter dejando ver una cadena la cual provocaba úlceras alrededor del cuello. A su ¨dueño¨ no le importo y lo encadeno como cada día.

–Me llevare tu tazón para llenarlo con comida, hoy has sido un buen chico, sigue así y comerás seguido.

El niño se encontraba tan cansado, que al acurrucarse sobre la hierba, cayo en un profundo sueño pese al hambre y al frío.

_**C**_

**–**¡Despierta!

Aquella voz solo podía ser producto de una pesadilla, pero el dolor que provenía de su costado derecho lo hizo dudar. Abrió los parpados, pero la penumbra de la noche le permitió apreciar el rostro de la oscura silueta enfrente de él.

–¿Hijo, me extrañaste? Diamond, yo si te extrañe...

No era otro que su padre, se quedo petrificado. El hombre se hinco y con la llave lo libero de las cadena. Aun que ya estaba liberado de esta, sabia que eso no significaba que fuera libre.

Lo obligo a incorporarse, el aún no asimilaba aquel encuentro con su padre. El hombre abrió la rustica puerta de madera. Al niño no le quedo otro remedio más que seguirlo, hecho un vistazo a la casa, las luces estaban encendidas, pero el que había sido su dueño ni se asomo. Por primera vez deseo ver su horrible rostro y que no lo dejara marchar con su padre.

Caminaron en silencio por las solitarias calles, cuando Diamond no soporto la idea de regresar con su padre. Cuando el sofocante sentimiento de rebelarse ante el destino le dio la fortaleza, para correr. Consciente de que sí lo atrapaba ya no seria capaz de huir.

–Regresa maldito hijo de... –al ver que no lo obedecía, corrió tras de él.

Sus descalzos pies eran tan agiles como sí tuviera zapatos. No sentía la más mínima molestia cuando en las plantas de sus pies, se incrustaban piedrecitas. Su padre le aventó una piedra, pero afortunadamente le rozo el brazo. Su padre no pudo alcanzarlo, pero no se daría por vencido hasta encontrarlo.

No había a quien pedirle ayuda, a esa hora de la madrugada las calles estaban desiertas. Las únicas puertas abiertas eran las del templo de la Diosa Selene. Subió con gran agilidad los escalones de la escalinata y se adentro al templo. El olor a incienso de rosas le repugno, era la segunda vez que se encontraba en aquel lugar y ante la mirada de la estoica de la pequeña Diosa. Camino lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de ella quien permanecía sentada.

–Te odio... maldita Diosa –y le escupió en el rostro, pero ella ni se inmuto.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las lector/as que leen y/o escriben sus comentarios. Ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo. De todo corazón: Muchas gracias.

La inspiración para escribir esta historia, llego cuando vi uno de los programas de Tabú de Natgeo: La niña Diosa (o algo así). Al inicio la trama iba a ser rosa, pero mientras escribía el contenido se volvió un tanto oscuro. Espero les agrade el resultado.


	2. Chapter 2

**III Cena entre amigos**

_**Época Actual - Planeta Tierra**_

_Gaia: Cárcel de máxima seguridad._

–Qué fue esta vez; para que te trajeran a la celda de castigo...

–Una vulgar pelea con arma blanca o intento de arma blanca, sabes la creatividad y las necesidades surgen a mares en este lugar... –subió los pies sobre la mesa.

El hombre de cabello rubio recargo sus codos y poso su barbilla sobre sus dedos.

–Realmente admiro tu temple. Yo ya hubiese renunciado desde hace tiempo –vio por la ventana enrejada.

–Lo definiría como: vocación –dijo serenamente mientras le mostraba las esposas sobre sus muñecas.

–Debo decir que eres uno de los mejores. Ser ¨infiltrado¨ no es cualquier cosa.

Los dos hombres sonrieron, pero sabían que aquello no era una visita de cortesía.

–¿Agente Chiba, qué es lo que ha averiguado?

El joven cambio su expresión, cuando era llamado así, su personalidad daba un giro de 180 grados y dejaba a un lado la mascara de supuesto ¨criminal y asesino¨.

–Nada. ¨Némesis¨ es una palabra maldita en este lugar. Motoki, le confieso que creí que sería más fácil recabar información entre los reclusos. Per tendré que ¨escapar¨ e investigar en los barrios bajos.

–Hace tres días hubo otra victima, está sería la decima: Tamaome, de 40 años, en pocas palabras: un millonario excéntrico. No robaron absolutamente nada o eso es lo que creímos, hasta que uno de los actuarios se percato de que faltaba una valiosa obra de arte llamada: Corazón Negro. Estoy tentado a decir que el que lo robo es un mago o un fantasma. La seguridad parecía infranqueable, traspaso la seguridad e inutilizo las cámaras de seguridad. No hay testigos, y la hija del señor Tomoe esta de interna en un colegio en Francia.

De su portafolio saco una Tablet, y se la entrego. Le mostro una de las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad; donde solo se veía un fondo negro, letras plateadas que formaban la palabra: Némesis.

–Parece ser su carta de presentación, las cámaras de seguridad por dos horas no funcionaron.

–He imagino que esas horas, fueron como estar en el mismo infierno, para el señor Tomoe –dijo seriamente el agente Chiba, mientras veía el archivo con las fotografías de la escena del crimen – Tengo mis teorías sobre lo que podría ser Nemesis, pero no pienso decir nada hasta que lo confirme.

–Eso nos sería de gran utilidad ya que no tenemos ninguna evidencia o pista para saber quien esta detrás de estos dantescos asesinatos y de la desaparición de valiosas y bien custodiadas obras de arte. Lo único que hemos concluido es que los robos sigue teniendo una connotación religiosa –vio la pantalla de la Tablet que se encontraba sobre la mesa metálica, de repente se sintió agobiado por el calor sofocante de aquel lugar. Desvió la mirada, Motoki no soportaría ver por cuarta vez aquellas grotescas imágenes, donde aquel hombre había perdido su forma humana.

**_C_**

–Debí haber tomado fotografías, pero me choca que la sangre de esos cretinos ensucie mis cosas...

–Rini, no tienes que alardear tanto, todos en algún momento hemos estado en tu lugar...

–¡Vieja bruja, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy: Black Lady!

La mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, se levanto de la elegante silla y esta cayo pesadamente sobre el piso de mármol.

–No voy a permitir que una mocosa como tú, me insulte. Estoy harta de ti...

La joven no se inmuto, vio el contenido de la copa que se encontraba sobre la gran mesa.

–Tengo 15 años, y te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña, además a diferencia de ustedes yo soy una artista –en su mirada podía apreciarse que había desaparecido la inocencia de su edad, pero su apariencia física mostraba todo lo contrario– El interior del cuerpo del ser humano es tan hermoso y yo realzo esa belleza.

Dos jóvenes se mantenía ajenos a la ¨conversación¨ de sus amigas. La mirada de uno de ellos se centraba en la silla vacía que se encontraba en el lugar de honor. El otro joven se dispuso a probar uno de los manjares que adornaban la gran mesa.

–!Rubeus, no puedo creer, que no esperes a nuestro Príncipe! –le recrimino al joven que estaba sentado frente a ella.

–¿Nuestro?... –enarco la ceja– Esmeralda, de antemano sabes que cuando ¨tu príncipe¨ se adentra en su Santuario, se quedara ahí por horas y horas.

–Eso quiere decir que tiene en mente otro golpe... no creí que fuese tan pronto. Espero con ansias crear otra sublime obra de arte.

El joven que había permanecido en silencio se incorporo de su asiento y camino en dirección a la salida del gran comedor. Esmeralda lo veía con rencor.

–No te preocupes, ya Zafiro va ir por tu príncipe...

–¡Rubeus, cállate! –levanto la silla del suelo y se sentó –no entiendo por que él es el único que puede entrar a su Santuario –frustada cubrió su rostro con las manos.

–Bueno, tú tiene su cuerpo y él su alma... –dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo y tomo un sorbo de vino.

Esmeralda tomo el cuchillo y se lo lanzo; este quedo incrustado sobre la pared cubierta de madera. Comenzó a sollozar mientras Black Lady mandaba mensajes desde su iphone y Rubeus disfrutaba de un platillo francés.

**C**

Zafiro se interno en el laberinto, las engañosas paredes metálicas le daban un aire inorgánico y surrealista. Él camino con paso firme; este era seguido por el eco que se extendía a cada pasaje. Al llegar a la salida lo organico resplandeció; el jardín botánico era inmenso, lo poblaba fauna de todas partes del universo, pero todas ellas tenían algo en común: su veneno. Hermoso y letal así era el Santuario del Príncipe.

Zafiro trato de adivinar en que lugar se encontraría esta vez. Cerro sus parpados y dejo que su intuición lo guiara, uno de los caminitos empedrados lo llevo a uno de los puentes, debajo de este se apreciaba la cristalina agua del lago. Al cruzarlo camino por aproximadamente veinte minutos y al encontrarse en el centro del inmenso jardín. Abrio de nuevo sus parpados y ¨él¨ se encontraba a unos pasos; recostrado sobre el verde pasto, a un lado del inmenso tronco de un árbol muerto. Las imponente ramas secas parecían implorar salir de aquel lugar.

Figuras humanoides cubiertas por pasto se encontraban dispersas, durmiendo plácidamente de un sueño que no tendría fin.

–Diamond –susurro su nombre y su rostro resplandeció de felicidad.

El andar de Zafiro era elegante y lento, pero tras este se escondía el ansia por reencontrarse con aquel joven. El viento movía caprichosamente el pasto y los mechones de cabello de ambos jóvenes.

Él se hinco para ver los varoniles rasgos del bello durmiente y se inclino para besar sus labios, pero esa vez como tantas otras no había sido correspondido. Zafiro se recostó a su lado.

–¿Diamond, qué es lo que quieres robar?

Abrió sus parpados y su gélida retina color purpura le daba un aura siniestra a su rostro sereno.

–Eso...

Zafiro vio en dirección a donde él apuntaba con su dedo índice. Se desconcertó al no comprender y al volver a ver a Diamond, le sorprendió aún más la sonrisa sardónica que enmarcaba sus labios. Zafiro no volvió a preguntar, vio con melancolía hacia la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste. Tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de Diamond; él en su interior se jactaba de conocer a Diamond mejor que nadie. El sonido tan característico de los grillos lo sumio en el estupor. Y al ver detenidamente a la luna menguante, supo que era lo que él quería.

–La tendrás... –él solo vivía para cumplir sus deseos, no le importaba nada más.

Diamond se incorporo, le dio la espalda a la Luna y camino descalzo sobre la fresca hierba.

–Vallamos a disfrutar de la exquisita cena, estoy seguro que nuestros amigos están ansiosos por escuchar mi plan.

**IV Sacrilegio**

**Diez meses después. ****La Luna - Templo de la Diosa Selene**

–Otro año más... –pensó con pesar mientras peinaba su largo cabello, pero al ver su rostro en el espejo de su tocador, lanzo el cepillo de plata contra este; fragmentos de cristal cayeron sobre el suelo. –¡Demonios!

Vio que unos de los fragmentos se había incrustado sobre su nívea mano, y un hilillo de sangre desemboco en su vestido manchándolo.

–Madre, se encuentra bien... –dijo preocupada la sacerdotisa a su cargo.

Ultimarte odiaba ser llamada así, hasta ahora entendía la pesada carga de haberse convertido en la madre de la Diosa Selene; Neherenia solo se había convertido en una sombra. Vio detenidamente un pedazo de vidrio y un pensamiento vino a su mente: matar a su supuesta hija.

La joven sacerdotisa quito con cuidado el fragmento, Neherenia no sintió dolor alguno.

–Melisa, puedes retirarte. Estaré lista antes de que la Diosa Selene salga del templo.

La sacerdotisa vio preocupada su herida, pero obedeció, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación de la madre de la Diosa Selene.

Se levanto del taburete al sentir una presión en su pecho. Abrió las ventanas para poder sentir la brisa, pero al escuchar el vitoreo del pueblo, quien se encontraba expectante por ver a su Diosa; las cerro de golpe.

–Maldita sea mi suerte –se dejo caer sobre su cama– ¡Diosa Selene cómo te odio! Daría lo que fuera para que desaparecier...

–Tus deseos son ordenes...

Se aterro al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Sintió una pesadez sobre su cuerpo, de reojo pudo ver la silueta de aquella persona, pero extrañamente se sintió aliviada ya que algo le decía que sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

–Neherenia, sabes todo tiene un precio...

–¡Estoy dispuesta a pagarlo!

**C**

**–**Mami, estoy cansada.

La pequeña niña se acurruco en los brazos de su madre.

–Harumi, no te duermas. Muy pronto podremos ver a la Diosa Selene.

Era un día muy importante para los habitantes de la Luna, ya que era el único día del año en que la Diosa Selene salía del Templo para estar con sus devotos. Al mar de gente no le importo esperar bajo los agobiantes rayos del sol. La gran multitud guardo silencio al escuchar el peculiar sonido de la campana del Templo. La pesada puerta de madera se abrieron de par en par y la Diosa Selene hizo acto de presencia. La mayoría de los presentes no pudieron evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad. Algunos creyeron no vivir para ver a su amada Diosa, y otros vieron recompensados el esfuerzo que hicieron para poder estar frente a ella.

Las puerta se volvió a cerrar y la Diosa Selene, bajo lentamente los escalones de la escalinata. Las personas a su alrededor tocaban sus ropajes y besaban sus manos.

–Diosa mía, gracias a ti mi hija se salvo de las garras de la muerte.

La mujer se hinco enfrente de ella y le mostro a su hija. La Diosa Selena rió con sorna, sus carcajadas resonaron, y descubrió el velo que cubría su rosto. Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados, al ver que no se trataba de la Diosa Selene. Todos se sintieron indignados, dos hombres la sujetaron de los hombros y la llevaron de vuelta al templo, y la joven se vio presa de los golpes y palabras de desprecio.

–Maldita impostora... –dijo un hombre.

–Sacrilegio –grito una mujer antes de caer desmallada.

Una mujer que sostenía un sombrilla, veía atenta como los hombres le entregaban a la joven al sumo Sacerdote; quien salió para calmar a la muchedumbre enfurecida.

–Rini, sí que te gusta ser el centro de atención –pensó y Esmeralda dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

_**C**_

_**Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mis historias y especialmente está, que espero saber sí gusta como va quedando. **_

_**Saludos y nos leemos ;D**_


End file.
